lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
March 1737 (2)
= Le Mercure Gallant - March 1737 = Weather this month *Becalmed in the Mediterranean, Black Sea, and the Baltic. *Rain in India. *Storms in the far south, North Atlantic, Pacific. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Venice *General von Huten’s Prussian Armee West has been ferried to the Italian mainland and then struck inland. *While standing in St. Mark’s Square Rear-Admiral Ilya Subrov leaned on his cane and turned to Rear-Admiral Valery Sidorenko. “Ah ha ha! So the British government protects pirate leaders, and even better wants to hire these renegades to serve in their Navy!” Sidorenko nodded. “Yes indeed, but for us it is better like this. We get back our ships and the pirates. We won’t cry over two or three gallows’ birds!” They then discussed Captain Akhatov and his sailors, agreeing that rather than being dismissed they are to be sent to the Baltic where hopefully the Russian Navy will use them to man new ships? That at least is their hope, since in the Baltic any divided loyalties will be too distant to impact the Navy. Dresden *The Liegois army holed up in Dresden has broken out with Arco’s 20 dragoon squadrons leading the way accompanied by Baron Kruger von Manstein and behind them 20 squadrons of cuirassiers. Following these were a dozen foot battalions, ten more squadrons of cavalry and 16 artillery batteries as well as engineers. Blockading Dresden in the immediate vicinity of the breakout (which left via the west gate) were eight squadrons of hussars from Rainer’s Bodyguard as well as the Gelb Hussaren Regiment. Considering the odds against them they did not contest the passage with the Liegois but rallied back on the Bayreuth Dragoons to the north and let the enemy leave unmolested. This the Liegois did, marching westward while the Prussian hussars observed that Manstein’s troops seem to be in a rather poor condition. Sidon *The Syrians outside Sidon have bombarded the city with four batteries of mortars and 11 artillery batteries, only then launching an assault with 19 battalions of Janissaries while Sheikh Khabees watched from a position close to the guns. The Rumelian defenders were not passive but since Sidon is not fortified deployed the 13 batteries of the Sultan’s Guard to shoot back. The Rumelian cannon fire was so accurate that it silenced the Syrian guns, and then created mayhem amongst the Janissaries. This stalled their assault. Amsterdam *With the permission of the States-General the Dutch ministries of Trade and Finance have been merged into one ministry as a cost-cutting measure. Strassburg *Duke Matthew von Baden has replied to Prince Leopold von Anhalt-Dessau, explaining that he too would dearly love to see the siege brought to an end. He proposed that terms be agreed, but that these terms be that Baden be allowed to remain as an independent if small duchy within the Holy Roman Empire but to return to peace with the Kaiser, with France agreeing to act as guarantor of this arrangement? In return Baden would agree to have entered into a non-aggression pact with Prussia? *Prussia’s Armee de Tyrol outside Strassburg has retired to the east, on the command of Major-General Manfred von Richtofen who is worried that his army will fall apart if it remains in the field (the blockade of the city has not ended since Richtofen left the Zentral Army to continue it). Constantinople *The Islamic Bank of Constantinople, which was based in Constantinople, has collapsed. Cologne *The Liegois cavalry force outside Cologne commanded by Maximilian von Browne has retired toward the River Maas. Berne *A Dutch recruiting party has been arrested by the authorities in the Swiss Cantons on the grounds that foreign recruiting is banned and so they were brazenly breaking the law. London *Lord Thatcher, Minister of Foreign Affairs for England, issued the following statement: “His Most Britannic Majesty implores His Most Christian Majesty to cease his actions against the Kaiser and his efforts in Germany.” King George has stated that if the French intend to make war they should do the honourable thing and declare such before all people. “If war is to be your course then it shall be ours as well. I pray that you see the reason in resisting the urge to meddle in the affairs of the Germanic states.” (King George is of course himself of the House of Hanover and so a German). Lord Thatcher also added, “As a precaution, the 1st and 2nd Army’s are being placed in a state of readiness and the Royal Navy is preparing their embarkation. The Royal Navy will be increasing the patrols currently in service and the various fleets will be preparing for sea. The British people will be ready for the storm that is gathering over Europe.” El Escorial *Chancellor Count Carlo Pozzo de Borgo of Spain has met Sir Robert Pierrepont, Marquess of Dorchester, with regard to England’s offer of £500,000 for 10,000 recruits. The Chancellor stated that for such a sum ‘you are welcome to 15,000 recruits!’ He said they will be available from Coruna in two months. Not everyone at court was happy to hear this - that subjects of the Crown were being ‘sold’ in such a manner to an historic enemy has not gone down at all well. The persons being disposed of in this manner may be considered insignificant or even a nuisance to be gotten ride of but the moral principle is not insignificant in the eyes of many grandees! People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Russia *France *Moghul India *Prussia *Hungary *Kwantung China *Blackbeard *Ottoman Rumelia *England *Spain *Sweden *United Provinces Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *Three Dutch-flagged ship of the line have anchored off what used to be the settlement of Fort Dauphin on Magadascar's coast. They found the site held by Major Owen and the 4th and 5th battalions of the 23rd Regiment of the King of England's Foot. *While making way into Janjira's harbour two of the larger Men O'War of Nelson's English East Indies Fleet grounded themselves on account of the entrance being partially blocked by sunken hulks making navigation particularly difficult. *Six Japanese war junks of the 2nd Imperial Fleet have been smashed to pieces against rocks during a storm while anchored off the island of Sakishima. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Spain to Malta, Jose Luis y Galdamez, Bishop of Islas Canarias. Trade Missions Opened *By Spain in Amsterdam. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 2